Internal combustion engines are commonly provided with a supply of air for the combustion process via an intake system. An intake system may commonly include an air filtration unit and an air distribution means for supplying the various cylinders of the internal combustion engine with an appropriate supply of air. Various additional components may also be included in an intake system. For example, a typical intake system may also include a metering mechanism for controlling the airflow to the combustion cylinders individually or as a group. In some instances a fuel delivery system may also be integrated with and/or provided as part of the intake system. In such systems a carburetor and/or fuel injection system may be provided as part of the intake system. According to other engine configurations, fuel delivery may be provided directly to the combustion cylinders and/or at the very entrance to the combustion cylinders.